You and Me
by Bookworm10009
Summary: Annabeth wants to feel loved again and after her friend Thalia gets her cousin to keep tabs on her for her because she's worried about Annabeth, Annabeth falls in love again
1. Prologue

I walked past floral shops, restraunts, cafes, apartment buildings, book stores, candy stores, and past ongoing traffic made up of sports cars, vans, jeeps, and mainly consisted of cabs and greyhounds. I walked past a sea of flounderng people some looked like they knew whre they were going or some wore masks of "where am I going" or I don't care I just ned to get somewhere. I,saw many couples some fighting, others looking bored or confused together or some looking at each other with love and lust. I wore a mask of loneliness and longing I wanted to feel that way. I wanted to ride the challenging emotional roller coaster of love.


	2. Chapter 1 The call

When I was walking to work my best friend Thalia called me. Hey Anniebeth, hey Thals what are you doing. I just got out of bed, really not suprising for someone who sleeps like thirteen hours. Well some people aren't woraholics like you and want to get some sleep Thalia retorted. I'm sorry Thaia I've been upset lately I said in a very serious tone. It's ok Annabeth I have been worried about you though. Why? I asked you don't haveto be worried about me I'm Twenty-three I'm a grown woman your not my mom. How about this Thalia said, we'll make a deal my cousin can keep tabs on you why he is fifteen minutes in range of his job unlike his mom who is forty five minutes away, and he doesen't have to wake up early. Thalia I- Pleeeaaaasssee Thalia screamed through the phone. I guess Thalia but what is his job first, he is a marine bioligist Thalia quickly replied and something else talk to you later Annie she quickly hung up before I could scold her for calling me Annie and before I could ask what else he worked as. I hung up rolled my eyes and countinuing my way to work. AFTER WORK AFTER WORK AFTER WORK AFTER WORK AFTER WORK ATER WORK AF I walked home to my apartment an laughed about the joke my brother malcom made. I unlocked the door and threw my shoes off and walked into the living room and started to scream there was somone laying on my couch. He got up tripped over the coffee thable and threw his hand over my mouth. He kind of looked cute with his messy black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. I noticed I stopped screaming and he had let go of my mouth and noticed I was staring at him. Sorry We apoligized at the same time. I just didn't know who you are. Well I'm Thalia Graces cousinPercy, Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 2 Nicknames

Sorry for the short chapters this one will be longer

* * *

After the take out arrived I wanted to know more about Percy. So percy I said while stabbing an egg roll with my chopstick, let's get to know each other better since you'll be staying with me for a year. Okay let me go first though he said. Where are you from? he asked. Califonia I said without hesitation. Okay my turn I said, What is your favorite food? I asked. My Mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies he said. Oh I got a good one he said, What are you scared of? he asked, s-s-spiders and the uknown I said, I shuddered and started to shake and cry. He came and sat by me and rubbed circles on my back calming out of my trance. Sorry I asked that stupid question he said. It's okay I got up and got ready for bed.

I woke the next morning surrounded by my silk covers i got nup walked to my bathroom after grabbing a pencil skirt with a white background and black floral patterns and a Black Blouse. I got in the shower and my muscles felt better. I didn't sleep good because I had nightmares about spiders in unknown places. I got out dryed my hair and put it into a tight bun, I also put on a little bit of lip gloss, mascara and eye liner. I walked down the stairs and saw Percy eating a apple and a donut. I grabbed my purse and threw on myblack pumps told Percy by and walked out the door. I whistled for a taxi and told him the adress of the starbucks two blocks away from work so I didn't have to waste money on a taxi. I walked in and got hit by aromas of muffins, coffee and much more. I walked up to the counter smiled at the cashier named Izabella and ordered a Expresso Macchiato and an oatmeal to eat at the office. $8.73 Izabella said, I traded my money for my oatmeal and coffee, thanks Izabella I said walked out the door.

I walked into the architectural company and smiled at my brother malcom. Hey Anniebeth, I walked past him hit him in the chest and said don't call me Anniebeth, or you'll find your head missing off your body. Uh ok sorry Annabeth. People knew not to mess with me or the will find there body scattered across the world. I walked into my office ate my oatmeal and drumk my delicious coffee. I looked at my pile of work and sighed lets get this day over with I said to myself.

I got home from work at around eight o' clock. I found Percy sleeping on the couch drool running down his face onto the couch. HEY I screamed and hit him with a pillow on the couch. HEY he screamed back and started to chase me around the house. He grabbed me by the waist after he caught up to me and threw me on the couch. That was you revevge he said. I stuck my tounge out at him child like and called him a seaweed brain. Really seaweed brain he said. Fine I'll call you wise girl.

I got up and got ready for bed and jumped into my silk blankets and fell into the void trying to gulp me up, while thinking I felt happy again.


	4. Chapter 3 Vacation day 1 and 2

I got up and checked my phone before getting ready for work and saw malcom keft a message saying since he had a vacation four months ago for christmas to see his kids he said I could have vacation. Thanks I texted back. I fell back asleep just for a little while I thought.

I woke up again at ten I had slept in, by four hours. I walked downstairs got a glass of OJ and heated up a bowl of oatmeal my breakfast favorite. I ate it in about fifteen minutes taking my time and went back upstairs and put on my jogging attire. I walked downstairs grabbed my ipod and house keys threw them in my pocket put my earbuds in and took the stairs down. I walked till I reached central park and ran for about two hours. I ran back home and ran up the stairs unlocked the door and ran to my room stripped out of clothing and got into the shower my muscles not as tense after the hot water hit my body. I climbed out dryed my body and hair and drunk a glass of water and laid on the couch to rest. And watched ridiculousness laughing my head off at some of the things. Percy came home at six o'clock and said what are you doing here early. Malcom said I'm off for the week, oh okay lucky you I mean I love my job but you get tired after a while he said while falling into the recliner. Why do sleep in the living room to take naps? I don't feel like walking up the stairs duh, he said. Oh you are just like Thalia she does the same thing I can see your blood related to her I said. We are so not the same we're practically opposites he said. Wow I didn't know you had a large vocabulary besides the Lazy. Percy was playing with his phone then dropped it when I yelled PERCY. Dammit Annabeth why did you do that. Well sorry I was just trying to say somethig. Yeah something that's not important to anyone but you he yelled after seeing his phones screen broke into pieces. Fine I'll pay for it you giant cry baby. I walked upstairs got a wad of cash and threw it at hi there now will you stop crying. I ran into my room slammed my door shut and locked it and fell into my black silk blankets and fell into dreamland.

I woke up in the morning at nine I got up took a shower changed out of my jeans and my t-shirt and into my skinny jeans with colorful splatches and a yellow blouse and went downstairs got a water bottle and ate an apple and walked out the door with my purse house keys phone and threw my tennis shoes on.

I walked to Thalia's house that was a block away and knocked on her door hearing green day blated up on her speakers I rolled my eyes found her spare key and barged in. I nearly threw up at what I saw I saw her and Luke our childhood friend making out on her couch. Uh I'll come back later I said. Wait Annabeth lets go get coffee with Luke. Okay I said and we walked out the door went down a couple blocks and walked into starbucks. Once we all got expresso macchiato and sat down at a booth I said Percy is a shithead I said a little to loudly everyone looked at me with crazed looks. Yeah Percy can be like that but he really is a nice loyal sweet person once you get to know him. But I protested no Annabeth she cut me off. Just trust me okay he is a really great person he even accepted that idiot Drew. Drew, Drew I said in shock he is dating her. Eww no, I mean like a best friend but he does that with everyone but your going to be a tough one because you have to much pride. Still weird I said in a disgusted tone. Well I got to go Thalia Text me later okay. Yeah she said and waved nye to me as I walked at the door.

I walked to the house grabbed a pair of short shorts and put them on and a tank top and under that a swimsuit. I got a towel and grabbed my tote bag and whalked out the door with sandals on. I walked to the beach and called my friends Piper Juniper and Katie they said sure and got here in ten minutes. Piper I gave her a hug and said you look beautifil as always. I gave Juniper a hug and said as green as always because her eyes are green her clothes were green, her nails were green, her hair had streaks of green, green eyeshadow, green lipstick, green mascara and eyliner. Katie I gave her a hug and said as floral as always she wore and elegant sundress over her one-piece that had flowers and her flower tatoo that was on her arm and one on her neck and wrist. I said Wow long time no see I said, yeah they replied back. We sat our stuff down took off our clothes or dresses that covered our swimsuits and ran to play in the water. We splashed swam and played pranks on eachother. We got out and ran to eat something at a food thing. We all got salad and ate along with a bottle of water. We sat with our stuff ate and talked. Well I gotta go guys Juniper said grover will be worried she left everyone said the samething about there boyfriends and left. I gathered all my stuff and walked along the beach and Watched the sun set.

/Percys Pov/

I waited for Annabeth for like an hour and got worried and waited for thirty more minutes. She walked through the door and I blushed she had short shorts on and her long lgs were tan. I looked away as she sat down on the couch and drunk a bottle of water. Where were you Annabeth I said in a worried tone. I was at Thalia's house then at the beach. Without me I said mocking a hurt voice. Oh shut up I'm going to bed I don't care if you were playing or not this stuff is bullsht she said, now I wasn't mocking hurt.


End file.
